


Destiny 2 Musings

by MissMarifire



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Destiny the game - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarifire/pseuds/MissMarifire
Summary: Various drabbles featuring my Guardians. Most scenes will range from anywhere between 300 to 500 words, though some may be more.Some are part of ask memes over on the VanguardVogue Tumblr, some are complementary pieces that go with some artwork, some are simply on-a-whim scenes.





	1. Awoken Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece featuring my Warlock and Hunter pair during their first resurrection as Guardians. 
> 
> Word Count: 383.
> 
> Written for this artwork here > https://www.deviantart.com/missmarifire/art/Destiny-Rude-Awakening-779158313

The Awoken snaps upward, eyes wide at the sight of his Ghost’s pale blue glow. He runs his hand from his forehead down to his chest, studying his hands - then his surroundings, staring blankly out into the cave before him. Faint lights dance from far beyond.

He looks back towards his Ghost. “Who are you, who am I, where am I, and what are these clothes?” he fires question after question. “They’re ugly.”

“I’m your Ghost, you’re my Guardian, you’re in a Fallen stronghold that is -very- unwelcoming, and you were dead and I’d greatly prefer to not have brought you back barren of clothing. If it’s any consolation, we may find something for you to change into after we leave.”

The Awoken grumbles. “Can I at least change the colors? Green is not my-”

A glimmer of light. He moves himself back against the cavern wall.

From behind the stalagmite another Ghost emerges. It hesitates, but it is not long before it swiftly swoops in. “Another ghost?” she chirps. “Finally! It’s been months since I’ve seen anyone. Have you - oh. You already found your Guardian.”

“Hm. Well, maybe they’re still here somewhere,” the Awoken’s Ghost offers. “This place is massive. There’s bound to be more dead here, but I wouldn’t linger for too long. Fallen.”

The dancing lights draw nearer - they’ve began advancing. Bringing himself up from the cavern floor, the Awoken is met with the touch of cold flesh.

He squeaks, jerking his hand away as he forced the other on his mouth. The Awoken tumbles to the side. “Is… that your Guardian?” he whispers, his voice a solid octave-and-a-half higher than before.

The other Ghost perks up and quickly scans the body. Suddenly, it is bathed in a white light: a fellow Awoken, donning a dull purple scarf around his neck. He stretches. “My Guardian!” she darts over to him. “By the Traveller’s Guidance, you’re - you’re not what I thought you’d be, but I’ll take it!”

The new Awoken looks towards the other, then out further into the cave. Four lights peering upon them from afar. Eight. Sixteen. The lights multiply, watching the new Guardians with malevolent eyes.

The former Awoken’s Ghost sighs. “If we’re going to get out of this alive, it looks like we’ll need to stick together.”


	2. Warmind Where You Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather casually written piece for an anonymous request on VanguardVogue. 
> 
> Word Count: 249. A very short piece.
> 
> They requested a piece involving a coffee incident I passively mentioned in an ask about my Hunter Alfredo's ghost, Camellia.

After his Fireteam went and slayed Xol and the whole shebang with that, they ran on over to the Tower for a quick break. They were all really tired and wanted some rest, yknow? So they go home, rest up, and head on back to Mars. They all regroup and head on over to Rasputin’s core.

Now, you see, there’s one problem - Alfredo’s not there. He woke up late, his brother’s all kinds of sick, his ship’s been acting up since getting into some crossfire with the Cabal, whole nine yards. This poor anxiety-riddled guy still hasn’t even finished his breakfast and he already wants to crawl back to bed and cry himself to sleep because this day simply -can’t- get any worse.

So Ana, Zavala, and the others are over by Rasputin, Rasputin going on about with the long-drawn speech about how he’ll protect the system on his own terms and how he has no equal when Alfredo runs on in with a cup of coffee in one hand, a modest bagel in the other, and a flurry of apologies thrown at everyone. Everything’s kind of okay - that is, until Ana needs to access the core terminal. Alfredo’s standing right in front of it, so he moves back with a meek “sorry about that” - and trips and falls, dropping his  _ still hot coffee _ onto the terminal. 

And this coffee’s absolutely everywhere. 

Needless to say, they all got to find out what a Warmind furiously screaming expletives sounds like.


End file.
